


Making History (Using Only the Healthies of the Ingredients)

by mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe
Summary: Bang Chan is too ambitious for poor Felix's heart, and Changbin's newfound habit of going to the gym does horrible things to Hyunjin's appetites.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Making History (Using Only the Healthies of the Ingredients)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Твори историю (но не забывай о здоровом образе жизни)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864982) by [WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021)



> [Please Take Care of My Refrigerator](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Please_Take_Care_of_My_Refrigerator) is a Korean tv show where guests bring their fridges to the studio and a team of chefs cook something tasty from it's contents. Jackson is a co-host of it's Chinese version, and it's usually super fun!
> 
> Also, I quoted God's Menu a lot. Sorry for being a bit late. 🙏

Their cooking-amazing-food-from-the-ingredients-that-are-coming-straight-from-the-fridges-of-our-guests show is called _Please Take Care of My Refrigerator_ , but Felix thinks that it’d be more appropriate if it was called _Please Take Care of Our Chefs_. Or just Bang Chan. If somebody could stop Bang Chan today, then maybe, _maybe_ they’ll be able to finish the shooting in time. 

Right now Bang Chan is showing off in front of the guest of the week (Jackson-something from China who came to promote his first Korean single and speaks Korean better than Felix, as everybody made sure to mention at least fifteen times already). Felix knows that later on, Bang Chan is planning to impress everybody with some exotic recipe and brag that it’s Australian, even if none of those wild and dangerous culinary adventures that live inside Bang Chan’s mind are in fact Australia’s fault. It’s all him.

“We just keep making new things, and no one can imitate us at our own game,” he continues waxing some poetic bullshit or the other, but the guest looks impressed. 

“I know, right!” Jackson agrees fervently. “Right now my motto is “KNOW YOURSELF. MAKE YOUR OWN HISTORY.””

Felix can hear the caps lock in that sentence, and if measured by how deep Hyunjin, who sits right across the table from Felix, rolls his eyes, he is not alone.

Felix doesn’t know about Hyunjin, or anybody else, but he is here for the fame. He wants his 3-year stunt on Korean tv (even if most of his roles at the beginning consisted of deadpanning along Changbin‘s jokes in a deep and sexy voice) and then he wants out as a famous chef who can work at a Michelin star restaurant and make the best Michelin star rice cakes in all the Korea. 

He’d be happy then. Deep down, he knows it would have been enough.

But Christopher Bang has a vision. He wants to open his own restaurant, to build a culinary empire and leave his legacy. And true, he can be insufferable, his ideas can sound crazy, and his long-hour ramblings sometimes keep Felix up at night and prevent his beauty regime. But then he looks right into Felix’s eyes, squeezes his knee just below the table with his warm hand so nobody can see the movement, and chooses Felix as his partner during the next challenge, saying:

“Felix is the best sous-chef I could have ever wanted.”

When he looks and sounds so sincere, nobody can deny him. Not even Felix, who can feel a blush spreading right across his freckles and whose heart after those words is beating faster against his free will and better judgement. Maybe some legacies can be built by helping each other out, he thinks, squeezing his hand instead of answering right back. Even a small rice cake can play its own part.

* * *

"I think it'll end up in a fight," today's recording has just begun, but Hyunjin can feel in his undercaffeinated body that it's going to run late, maybe even like that _one time when they had to nap on the scripts of the new Knowing Bros episodes_ late. Their show has history and no budget for the restrooms. "Although, I always say that." 

Nobody answers him, but Changbin laughs a little, and Hyunjin tries to suppress a shiver of joy. He _is_ being watched.

There’s only a couple of minutes and a commercial break before the reveal of the contents of today’s guest’s refrigerator, and Jackson Wang (from China) just announced that he believes in healthy food only and that he also would like a burger.

Sitting right next to him, Changbin doesn’t look worried, but he is always like that though, steady on his feet and reliable in the kitchen and outside of it. Bang Chan looks eager (which, in his case, always means a little bit manic), while poor Felix looks in love (although among them all he has the best chance to create something edible out of a health nutjob’s food inventory). 

Hyunjin looks at them all and tries not to think about tasty meat, and thick buns, and the way Changbin took up to the gym lately. The host in the background continues to explain to their guest and to the people in front of their screens how they are trying to create a menu that will satisfy all five of their senses and imprint those flavours on their minds. Changbin listens, spreading his legs wider, and Hyunjin barely stifles a groan from the mental images that cloud his mind right this moment. If he could exchange the most famous kitchen in Korea for the smallest of bedrooms right now, he would.

While everybody else is busy discussing the strategies of approaching Jackson’s fridge and the marvels it’s going to unravel, he can’t help himself:

“I would let you take me in a fight,” he admits under his breath so the mics won’t pick it up. “Choke me with your thighs and everything.”

Again, Changbin hears him. He doesn’t look like he’s going to jump Huinjin’s bones seconds after this confession, but he doesn’t look repulsed by the idea either. He just glances at Hyunjin curiously, smiles again, silent, and sizes him from head to toe. His glance feels like he’s eating him up, moving from Hyunjin’s mouth to his nervous hands and his crossed legs. This glance feels better than victory in the show, and the excitement and an illusion of its taste and of what’s to come makes Hyunjin shiver in something resembling anticipation.

“Your legs are no joke either,” Changbin finds him the next free moment they have in the chaos of the recording. “Surely we can cook up something new and exciting together.”


End file.
